The Last Song
by Trinistary
Summary: Mikayla and Len's love were forbidden in their previous life, But they have sworn to meet again in their next life. One will remember, one won't. Their new selves now have to find a way to be together or be left with the same fate.
1. Prologue

ch0c0chat0 - Hey all! I'm back with my newest story called, The Last Song! It's a LenxMiku story as usual! You do not want to know how obsessed I am with this couple so beware when you insult them!

Miku - Insult them? And beware? You sure have a weird imagination you know?

ch0c0chat0 - It's just one of my star qualities! The only reason I came up with this story is because I was drawing your and Len singing together. Then, WHAM! I got this idea for my new story!

Len - I heard someone saying my name! Who said it? Oh, hey Miku! Hey ch0c0.

ch0c0chat0 - It's nothing. I was just telling Miku about how my new story came to be just by drawing a picture of you two.

Len & Miku blushes.

ch0c0chat0 - On with my story now! Enjoy people!

**Prologue**

**So therefore, we sing our last song together…**

**With our hearts set on our love, before we finally depart from this life…**

**Before we part, we sing to show our forbidden love can be broken one day…**

**Though we are different in many ways, we love each other truly within our hearts…**

**With this last song, we shall finally part from this cruel world…**

**In the next life to come, may then our forbidden love be accepted…**

**To be together once more, we swear to meet again…**

**To make this possible, one of us has to forget…**

_**I will remember, Mikayla…**_

_**And I will forget, Lenka…**_

**Our fate may have been destined by the gods, but one day we will be together as we swear with this last song…**

_**Now we shall part, goodbye my love…**_


	2. The Prophecy

ch0c0chat0 - All right people! I'm back to update with the next chapter! I told you I would put it up sooner or later! See?

Miku - Wow, looks like you really kept to your promise. But we had to wait a week long just because of your CIP Trip to Hong Kong you know?

_Miku hits ch0c0's head with negi._

ch0c0chat0 - Ouch! What was that for? Ugh… Nevermind. Thanks to:

SoulMaka (The first to review! I love you so much!)

Alice De Blois (I'll make sure this chapter is clearer!)

Crystalyna (I'll get that picture up I mentioned in the prologue and thank god she understands the story!)

Auroza094 (I hope it'll be promising as you said! And I'll make sure to PM you every time I update!)

Len - She doesn't own any of us except Mikayla and Lenka… I think… Enjoy peeps!

Gumi POV

My bangles shook lightly around my ankles as I walked, holding on to my staff that had bells jingling around the ornament on top.

As I stood in front of the leader of the Immortal Valley, Saint Gakupo sat in his chair. As he sat, he spoke to me.

"The time has come Priestess Gumi, the prophecy has started to shift its gears to bring a forceful fate to the two again" he said in a wise voice.

"What do you mean by a 'forceful fate' Saint Gakupo?"

"Come, follow me. Here you shall find out everything why you will be sent on this special mission alone, Priestess Gumi…" his voice started to trail off as he headed off to the garden.

When we were in the middle of the garden, we faced a small lake. Saint Gakupo walked straight into the pond and disappeared underneath the lake's water.

I followed and soon found myself in an empty hallway with pictures with plaques to name who or what was in the picture and books that were allocated to specific pictures.

"Where are we Saint Gakupo?" I asked curiously.

"Here in this sacred room is the hallway of tragic and forbidden happiness that was never complete. In this hallway, everything is full of tragic except for one…" He pointed to the end of the hallway and signaled to me to go myself.

I nodded and walked on as Saint Gakupo strolled slowly due to his old and wise age.

When I finally reached the end of the hallway, I looked at the picture that was hanging on the wall.

In the picture was a teal haired girl whose hair was tied into 2 pigtails and a blonde haired boy who was slightly taller than her.

Both had shining aqua orbs but their faces showed a sad expression, I looked at the dusty plaque and cleared the dust off.

"Mikayla Zatsune and Lenka Kaga" I read out loud.

"Those are the names of the only forbidden couple in this entire world, they were destined to bring peace and love into this world but the evil goddess, Neru, forbids it. When they were born, she cast an eternal spell on them. If they were ever to be loved, she would destroy this world" Saint Gakupo explained.

"That's a really sad story for them, but why isn't the world gone yet?" I asked out of the blue.

"That is because before she could even destroy this world, the two sang their last song and killed themselves together. That last song was a vow to meet again in the future and be able to love… And that's why I am sending you there, you have to be the one to save them from Neru. There's not much time left, you will leave now. Everything has been arranged for you on earth…" he said wearily.

"I'll do it well, I won't fail!" I said confidently as I took the book off the shelf and waved my staff to take me to earth.

Everything was a blur until I opened my eyes to find myself inside a house and a pink haired woman standing in front of me.

"I presume that you are Priestess Gumi?" the pink haired lady said.

I nodded and she led me into a room on the second floor, showing me around at the same time.

"My name is Lady Megurine, but you can call me Luka on earth"

"Okay, so when do I start my mission, Luka?"

"Tonight. The two will be meet each other by accident in the park at midnight. You've got an hour before that happens, so we'll get you dressed up properly first" Luka said in a stern voice

"Okay, let's get going!" I chirped.

_**-1 Hour later at the park-**_

_Len POV_

"Ugh… Why do I feel so giddy? I think I should stop somewhere…" Len said wearily.

_~Len's flashback~_

"_Nice to meet you, my name's Mikayla Zatsune!" she smiled as she introduced herself._

"_My name's Lenka Kaga. Uhh…"I said._

'_She's really pretty…' I thought sheepishly as her smile flashed before me again._

"_I need to go now…" Mikayla whispered to herself as she started to run._

"_Wait!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand from behind._

_Her hair flowed in the wind as she turned to face me._

"_Could we meet again? Here, every night…"I started to trail off as she nodded her head gently._

_And she finally ran off._

_~Flashback ends~_

"What was that all about?" I murmured as I walked towards the fountain in the middle of the park.

I noticed something different when I was at the fountain, there at the side of the fountain sat a teal haired girl, her hair was down and her hand was in the water.

She looked really pretty from where I was.

Sorry if this is what you call a cliff hanger guys ! My mom is kind of bugging me to off the computer now so yeah, but I'll update as soon as possible okays ? Wait for my next chapter !


End file.
